


Henry Stein Has A Fucked Up Dream

by Random_ag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Dreams, Fun, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: Based on (somewhat) real events.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Henry Stein Has A Fucked Up Dream

Henry’s head rose from the desk; the paper he’d fallen asleep on dangled a little, stuck to his cheek, before falling.

“Good morning.” Joey said despite it being early afternoon.

His pal didn’t reply to that as he was still attempting to fully wake up.

“Had a fucked up dream.” he finally commented.

He turned to Joey and Sammy, currently present because he was most likely arguing with Joey about something: “Y’all wanna hear it?”

The music director had a concerned look on his face, but Joey’s eyes glimmered.

“Oh _hell_ yeah,”

“Alright, so.” Henry began, “I was back in high school but like not _in_ high school, I was the _age_ when you go tohigh school but I was walking in the streets somewhere, I don’t know where, and I had a little box to speak to people and my English teacher spoke to me through it and told me to meet her in Central Park so I was going there-”

“Central Park is in New York.” Sammy pointed out.

“-Right, anyways, I was going there, and I was on this big street and there was this dog that kept jumping in the middle of the road and the owner and I just kept bringing it back on the sidewalk. Then I got to this other sidewalk and this lady who was sweeping the street fuckin… Sprayed me with water from the handle of her broom? And I said ‘what the fuck’ and she replied ‘you gotta pay to get across here hun’ so I just said ‘seriously?’ and since I wasn’t having any of that bullshit I fell limp on the ground like a bag of potatoes.”

“What the-?”

“Hold on, so when I fall on the ground like that she starts hitting me wiith her broom but not hard enough to hurt me and she mocks me, I think? But then she stops and she becomes like a conglomeration of demons or whatever-”

“A _what_?”

“-I don’t know, ok, it doesn’t even last that long - she just says, ‘you don’t have Sammy anymore, you gotta deal with us now’, and I just go ‘no’ and then it stops. I don’t know what _that_ was all about. And then she says I’m the guy who made Felix the Cat for some reason? And she says she’s going to tell everybody through the little box I have? And later in the dream I thought that since she did that now she had all my bank information and I threw the little box away? Anyways, I got up and kept going but it’s the wrong direction. Also I should probably mention I was acting and moving like I was on a scooter, you know, one of those kick scooter, but I actually _wasn’t_ on a kick scooter.”

“What the hell?”

“Let me finish. Ok, so I notice I’m going the wrong way because there’s street signs - I can’t actually understand them now that I’m awake, also because I was doing a curve and so I had to do a whole cirle to see them better, but in the dream I understood - but yeah, I see them and I notice I’m going the wrong way so I throw away my scooter.”

“Didn’t you _not_ have a scooter?”

“Yeah but I did at that point.”

“Ok…?”

“So there’s a guy who’s parked there with his car and his daughter, and he’s latino like me and he speaks Spanish like me but for some reason I keep speaking English. I explain to him that I need to go to Central Park to meet someone so he offers to drive me there, but he doesn’t drive me there and Instead we go to this building? Also it’s night now, and we go in this hallway or long room with lots of people… Putting a dress on a mannequin? My English teacher is there I guess, but he take me to the kitchen and gives me a cherry popsicle and then goes away giving me a kiss on each cheek like we’ve known each other for years. My mom is sitting at the table, and she goes ‘oh you never tell us where you go’ and I say ‘I didn’t go anywhere, I was stopped by a woman’ and then I thought shit, I threw my scooter away back there, I gotta go get it back tomorrow before someone steals it.”

“And then?”

“And then in real life my feet were cold so I woke up.”

Joey looked positively ecstatic. His face was rosy with constrained laughs he was holding back from the hilarity of the absurd events that had unfolded in his friend’s nap. Sammy’s stupefied eyes told a different story.

“I’m sorry, did you do _cocaine_ before sleeping?” the musician finally asked.

The latino animator shook his head and shrugged.

“That’s just what sleeping right after eating does to ya.” he said.


End file.
